1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a driving method thereof
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device, such as a liquid crystal display device and an organic light emitting display device, transmits various data required for generating a data signal through an intra-panel interface established between a Timing Controller (TCON) and a source drive integrated circuit (S-IC).
The TCON supplies a data control signal and a frame data to the S-IC. In response, the S-IC generates a data signal in response to the data control signal and the frame data, and outputs the generated data signal to data lines of a display panel.